


Double dicking

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: As an adult witch, Hermione finally surrendered to feelings she thought she never would have had. And she spends some quality time with both her lovers, sometimes separately, sometimes together…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Taboo January 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Double dicking

“Where is your wife ?” asks Severus noticing only now how empty and silent the mansion is   
“Shopping” elusively answers Lucius, much more focused on the young witch barely dressed standing in front of him   
“She is shopping a lot these days” points out Hermione with a grin “Gives us more time to enjoy…” 

Severus takes a sip of his whisky, admiring the curves of the woman. She is indecently beautiful, and both Lucius and he are fucking her on a regular basis. But it is only the second time she asked for them both to be there. And the last time, they fucked her in turns, one after the other. But this time her mind seems to be set on a completely different idea. She is only wearing a bathing suit, a white one, drenched from the bath she just took in Lucius’ bathroom, and subsequently transparent. Their little arrangement was fixed a year ago, when she came to find them, separately, to have sex with them. As the man they were, and given the woman she had become, none resisted. It is only after a couple of months that she revealed about the other. Hermione is now kissing Lucius in the neck, one of her hand exploring his chest, through the shirt she unbuttoned. 

“Come here. Don’t be shy Sev’” she says pulling him by his shirt 

She moves her hair on the side, to free her neck, and Severus understands. He knows what she likes. He steps closer, placing an arm around her waist, and his lips on her skin. She is burning like fire, and she keeps kissing Lucius as Severus kisses her. The owner of the place is leaning against the edge of his kitchen table, overwhelmed by the view he gets on his lover and his best friend. He finishes his drink and grabs Hermione’s chin to force her to look up. He wants a kiss, he wants a taste of those wonderful lips. He wants to dominate her mouth, to possess her, and to make her compliant under his kiss. She looks at him, her eyes full of lust and he leans to kiss her. She greets his lips with delectation, and immediately part them so he can invade her mouth if he wants to. Lucius is a dominant in everything he does, and Hermione understood that quickly into their relationship. He needs to have the feeling he got the control, the power over her. He kisses her fiercely, his lips pressed on hers, his tongue searching its way through her lips, and finally meeting her own, playing with it. Severus is still kissing her in the neck, biting her skin gently, to assess his possession. She likes that. Mild pain makes her even more excited and Severus is now caressing her pubis through the fabric of her swimsuit. She lets escape a moan and he grins. Just what he expected. Lucius joins his best friend on her neck, both of them kissing and licking the sensitive part of her body. Her head is tilted on the side, her eyes closed, her lips opened in an ecstatic smile. One of her hand is on the back of Severus’ head, keeping him closer to her, while the other is on Lucius’ divine bum, caressing the skin to build the desire. Suddenly, and without warning, her blond lover lowers her swimsuit on her chest, exposing her aroused breasts. He immediately buries his face between them, taking them fully in his hands, teasing the nipples as he goes. Severus kneels down behind Hermione, and pushes her swimsuit between her buttcheeks, so that he can access them. He kisses them, bites them harder than ever before, all the while caressing her pussy through the fabric. She is all moans and sensations, overwhelmed by the double stimulation. Lucius is ready to strip her down but she stops his hand midway saying : 

“Wait. Not here. In your room Lucius, both of you…” 

Severus and Lucius exchange a surprised glance but she gives them no time to think, grabbing their hands and leading the way. She knows her way through the corridors, having come here a large number of times to have sex with the master of the house. It had been a long time Lucius and Narcissa weren’t sleeping together anymore, hence the private suite Lucius has for his own pleasure only. She leads them to the master bedroom, with the stunning and strange extra-large bed covered with flannel sheets, and ornated with a dark-wood canopy depicting snakes and powerful wizards. It always amazed Hermione. She pushes them towards the bed, making them lie down next to each other and she climbs at the foot of the bed, kneeling on it, still half-naked. 

“Watch, but don’t touch” she warns as she makes the sleeves of her bathing suit slide down her shoulders and arms “Although… You can touch yourselves” she adds with a mutinous smile 

Lucius doesn’t hesitate one second and unbluckles his trousers so he can slide his hand down his pants. Severus is too focused on Hermione’s body to do the same just about now. She continues stripping down, all so slowly, teasing both her lovers. The bathing suit slides down her stomach and she stands up on her feet to remove it completely. She turns around, her back to both men and slides it down her legs. She steps out of it and turns back, so they can admire her in all her glory. Both of them are tight in their pants and Severus lowers his hand to his crotch as well. They caress each other, Hermione doing just the same, her hands exploring her body, tracing the curves of her breasts, pinching the nipples, going down on her hairy but trimmed pussy, touching her clitoris, pleasure making her whole body shiver. 

“You really are the best witch of your time Hermione” laughs Severus   
“Come here between us” asks Lucius moving on the side so she can lie down between them. 

The three of them are lying down on the bed, Hermione between them both, touching themselves, but looking at the others with lust. Lucius grabs his wand on his nightstand and removes his clothes with a single spell. He does the same with Severus, taking the man by surprise. 

“I was curious of seeing you naked” he explains

Both cocks are really hard and large and Hermione reaches for them both at the same time. In return, the men turn on their side and caress the woman’s body. Their fingers intertwine, on her breasts first, and then below on her pussy. They explore together, planting discreet kisses on her shoulders and neck. She is stroking their cocks, appreciating the length and girth. She loves those cocks. Much more than any of the others she has seen in her life. And she knows how much these dicks are satisfying when inside her. Severus is playing with her clitoris, making her whine and moan, and Lucius has inserted the tip of his finger inside of her, realizing how wet and warm she is. Ready to welcome them. But which one will she take first ? He is still wondering when she turns her head to kiss him. Against his lips, she moans and says : 

“Stop that Lucius, or I will be done in no time” 

She then turns to Severus and kisses him with force and a lost of desire. She likes kissing him, it is both sweet and tender and fierce and rough at the same time. He is a wonderful lover and he is always caring about her pleasure. They both stopped what they were doing to her, and she let go of their cocks for now. She keeps kissing Severus, rolling on the bed until she is on top of him. Lucius watches them with a ounce of envy and jealousy in his eyes. 

“I want you both” she says “Sev’... Take me please. Lucius. Come here so I can suck you”   
“Thanks darling” answers the blond man 

Severus positions his long cock on her pussy and pushes his hips to penetrate her. She gasps and moans : 

“OOOOH ! Yes ! I love that !” 

To keep her quiet, Lucius presses the tip of his penis on her lips, and she opens her mouth to welcome him. Lucius is kneeling beside Severus, but the position isn’t ideal to control the fucking on Hermione’s face. He hesitates, but finally decides on positioning himself above Severus, one knee on each side of his head. There he is free to stroke Hermione’s cheek as she takes him fully into her mouth. She is not the best sucker he knows, but the rest of her abilities compensate this lack of experience. Because Lucius was convinced she would learn a lot as time passes by. Anyway, her mouth on his cock was a pleasant view and feeling, and she was looking at him with mischievous eyes. 

“What are you thinking ?” he whispers   
“I was wondering” she says taking the cock out of her mouth “How it would feel to have you both inside of me. Both at the same time” 

She laughs, but Lucius frowns immediately. It would certainly rip her in half. Unless… He lowers his gaze to his best friend and asks for confirmation about what he thinks. Severus smiles boldly, happy to have outpass his bestfriend in at least something. He was the one to claim Hermione’s anus first, and Lucius doesn’t seem displeased about the idea of being second for once. If it allows him to take even more pleasure than before. 

“Hmm” he nods at Hermione “I see you are not a newbie anymore… Let’s see if I can find my way there…” 

He goes behind her, Severus still penetrating her, moving back and forth inside her, making her moan longly into his neck. She is lying on him, his hands on her buttcheeks, spreading them apart for his friend. Lucius is discovering this part of Hermione’s body that had been forbidden to him until now. He caresses, touches, kisses. She shivers and asks Severus to stop moving. She doesn’t want to be overwhelmed and orgasm just yet. She wants it to last long. She wants the three of them to fuck until they are completely worn out, collapsing in exhaustion on the bed, united as one. She allowed Severus this new kind of pleasure on their last encounter, the week before, and he fucked her twice anally in the same afternoon. It hurt, but she loved every second of it. And the idea of being fucked by her two lovers at the same time makes her crazy. Lucius spits on her asshole and presses a finger inside. She contracts as a reflex and Severus whispers in her ear : 

“You have to relax my dear Hermione. Or Lucius will really hurt you.”  
“I don’t care” she mutters in response, kissing Severus and biting his lower lip in the process 

Over her shoulder, Severus gives a quick look at his best friend, focused on preparing the young woman for his cock. He is thrusting his finger in and out, and Severus can feel the woman shivering under this treatment. The pleasure is rising in her, Waves of pure pleasure are rocking her whole body, and she begs her lover : 

“Please Lucius. Please…”   
“Please what ?” replies Lucius with a cheeky smile   
“Fuck me” she pleads “Please”   
“I love hearing you begging my name” he whispers, leaning over her to steal a kiss from her lips “How much do you want to feel my cock inside of you ?”  
“All the way in” she moans 

And Lucius does just as told. Both Severus and Hermione moan during his insertion, discovering completely new sensations. She is filled, overwhelmed by pleasure, and when both her lovers starts moving their hips, going in and out of her in a torrid pace, she passes out for a couple of seconds. Her eyes close, her lips part, a loud, guttural growl comes from within her and she finally cries : 

“AAAH ! SO GOOD !”   
Both men laugh, and Lucius holds her by the shoulders, to penetrate her as deep as possible, while Severus is caressing her hips, while fucking her pussy as fast as possible. 

“Oh Lord !” she exclaims feeling closer than ever to orgasm “I feel so… So… Filled !” 

The three of them chuckle, Lucius and Severus’ hands finding each other on her body. Her own hands are on Severus’ chest, her nails scratching his bare skin, leaving red marks behind them. They all move like one, in unison, their bodies completing each other’s. It feels great, and it feels right. Hermione is short of breath, panting, overwhelmed with pleasure, and she finally reaches orgasm with both of them deep inside her, her body arching, her legs shaking, a strangled cry in her throat. 

“OOOH” 

She collapses on Severus and he holds her onto him while she recovers. Lucius keeps fucking her ass, too close to stop right now. He moves his muscular hips really rapidly, and finally explodes inside her, flooding her with seman, in a loud cry of her name. 

“OH HERMIOOOOONEE !” 

He stays inserted deep, discharging all the sperm in her before withdrawing, the semen flowing from her as he does so. he lies down next to them, on his back, a large smile on his lips. 

“Go on” encourages Hermione kissing Severus’ neck “Finish inside of me” 

She is biting his earlobe, as he resumes his back-and-forth. he doesn’t need long to come inside of her, moaning her name and thrusting himself as deep as possible. 

“Good Lord Hermione, you are… Insanely amazing” he says as she removes herself from his exhausted cock 

She lies on her stomach, between both of them, and looks at each one in turns, a satisfied smile on her lips 

“Would you do something else for me ?” she asks   
“Anything you want, dear” replies Lucius   
“Anything” adds Severus   
“Kiss each other. I want to see you kiss. And do it like you mean it…” 

She turns on her back and waits. Both men are strangely aroused but very surprised. Did she really ask that ? Severus questions his best friend in silence. What else could they do ? She gave them everything, she is offering her whole body and soul to them, the least they can do is give her what she desires. They lean forward, just above her, and hesitate before actually kissing. It feels weird. Lucius finally closes the distance, and his lips touch the ones of his best friend. They are warm and soft, and he likes the sensation it makes in his body. They press their lips further, taken away by the nice feeling. Their kiss intensifies, Lucius’ hand on Sev’s cheek, pulling him closer, in a bold and fierce move. Severus puts a hand in his friend’s hair, intensifying it even more. Hermione grins, she was expecting that : there had always been a deep sexual tension between her lovers, and the affection they have towards each other as long-time friends is also a buried desire of fucking the other. Severus parts his lips slightly, but Lucius invades through this breach, pushing his tongue in his partner’s mouth, looking for its counterpart. And finding it. They are now kissing like teenagers, discovering the other, under the cautious and amused gaze of Hermione underneath them. They gasp in surprise when feeling her hands caressing their cocks, and they understand she is not quite done with them yet.


End file.
